Today there is widely used a FPD (Flat Panel Display) as a display device, which has a large display surface and is relatively thin to the display surface. FPDs are categorized on the basis of their display principles as LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays), PDPs (Plasma Display Panels), OLEDs (Organic Light Emitting Displays), FEDs (Field Emission Displays) etc. These are employed for outside ads displays, flat TVs, mobile phones, portable music players, and so on. The screen size of FPDs is chosen depending on each usage environment. However, these display devices are manufactured using supporting substrate such as a glass, thereby leading to restriction of the screen size due to the size of the supporting substrate to be manufactured.
Then a novel display device has been studied, which are formed of two or more display elements including optical waveguides as components to be aligned. The novel display device includes light sources, two or more aligned optical waveguides, and two or more light-extracting portions provided to side surfaces of the respective waveguides. The light-extracting portions extract light out of the optical wave guides confining the light thereto.